Talk:Trooper Pirate
Not-so-official opportunity Using photo-editing software, I have managed to create accurate images of the other three beam troopers. Here's an example. But I don't want to upload them because they're my own personal creations. They're not exactly canon, but they might work for the articles. Opinions? [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 13:45, 8 November 2008 (UTC) I see no problem with it. From what I can tell this wiki doesn't really care how images are obtained anyways. Most of them still have website watermarks on them. Besides it's just a color change. In the games it's mearly a palet-swap, kind of like Sub-Zero, Scorpion, and every other ninja in the Mortal Kombat games. I say put it up, maybe in a gallery of sorts.Zabbeth 16:20, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Well clearly you haven't seen the latest RfC, which deals with precisely that issue. Please continue, everyone. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:17, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::Just a note, the new Image Policy forbids this image manipulation. I now realize that fully altering the coloration of an image would change it enough to now classify as fanart. I just thought that I'd make this matter a bit more clear. Let's move on to another subject. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:34, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Beam Trooper Name So, it looks like the Troopers had separate names. http://forums.chozosanctuary.com/index.php?showtopic=112 This means that "Beam Trooper" would be innapropriate as an article name, since it is never used in any official media. Hellkaiserryo12, up for merging with the other troopers? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 11:06, 15 April 2009 (UTC) true but "beam" trooper is an accurate summary (They all use beams) and they are notable and separate from other types of troopers They aren't different enough to warrant their own articles. They get identical Log entries except for the names of their beams. There's not a single bit of information any of them would have that this page couldn't, and what's wrong with having a blanket article for them? Dazuro 02:04, 16 April 2009 (UTC) It doesn't matter. This name isn't used. Is can be a disambiguation or a redirect, but not an article. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:28, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but... then what the heck do we call them? We don't need four 99.9% identical articles, and there's no other blanket term for them. We have a single article together for Troopers, Armored Troopers, and Assault Troopers. Those are FAR more differentiated than Power Troopers, Plasma Troopers, Wave Troopers, and Ice Troopers. The name isn't used, no--but they HAVE no official name for the entire group, and they certainly deserve a singular article. Dazuro 08:20, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Simillar articles are not an issue. One could delve into the room locations for each, as well as amount for variation. The other troopers should have separate "main" articles and I wasn't the one that merged it that way, I only fixed the format. The singular article would be the Pirate Trooper page or a disambiguation page. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 09:14, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, duh, Pirate Trooper. Should we move the info here to the PT article, and create separate articles for the others then? Dazuro 18:45, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Please don't forget to make the rest of the articles or add the rest information that you deleted. I can't do it because I'm editing from a Wii right now. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:25, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Well? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:44, 25 April 2009 (UTC) One year later The design notes call them Trooper Pirates. Should this be a good enough title? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:50, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I would say yes. You can rename Beam Trooper. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 19:57, August 7, 2010 (UTC) We put Commando Pirates and Pirate Commandos on the same page. This is only further evidence these belong lumped with Pirate Troopers. Dazuro 23:23, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :What? No. Though the Commando Pirates are different from Pirate Commandos, they are still basically the same in rank (commando). Trooper Pirates are ahead of the Pirate Troopers in rank. (trooper vs. special troopers) The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:00, August 8, 2010 (UTC) How do you figure? Prime's scans refer to "trooper selection processes" and such and never once indicate they're above normal troopers. Dazuro 00:03, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Based on technological advantage. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:30, August 8, 2010 (UTC) So, it's entirely speculatory that they're a different rank. Interesting. Furthermore, why would experimental test subjects trying out new weapons be of a higher rank than proper, tried and true soldiers? Dazuro 00:39, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :...Look. The only reason the merge was suggested was because they had no name. Now they do. They are listed collectively as the Trooper Pirates. Doesn't matter if the name is similar to the Pirate Trooper (actually, its name appeared in an article dating close to that of Prime 2's release, so they would have just called them Pirate Troopers if they are the same). Besides. The Pirate Trooper article is rather large. :As a matter of fact I didn't support the whole Pirate merge in the first place. With the exception of Commando Pirates and Pirate Commandos. That was OK. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Two enemies that look different, act different, have different lore and have slightly different names deserve to be merged? Dazuro 01:50, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I don't think the design notes should be taken too seriously. They use other names like "Flying Space Pirates" that we don't use. It seems a bit iffy and I'm still leaning towards articles that use the in-game names. If it was a subject that had absolutely no name in the series, I'd be leaning the other way, but I really don't see it with this one. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:55, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Trooper Pirate Images The image that is shown for Trooper Pirates at the top of the page is actually a Plasma Trooper. I think that this needs to be changed. Opinions? Death Recon 00:15, September 25, 2010 (UTC) You could write the image's description as : A Trooper Pirate equiped with Plasma Beam technology, known ingame as the Plasma Trooper. ( 00:27, September 25, 2010 (UTC)) Enemy placement I haven't played Prime in forever (Meaning about 2 weeks). Do the troopers apear anywhere but Phazon Mines? MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 21:58, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I believe they're only located in Phazon Mines. I can't recall any other area that these guys were found in. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 22:30, April 8, 2012 (UTC) My mind thinks they were outside the crashed Orpheon... then again, my mind also saw Dark Samus there. Maybe I'm dilusional. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 23:02, April 8, 2012 (UTC) There are in fact only regular Pirates outside the Orpheon. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 23:05, April 8, 2012 (UTC) But weren't there regular pirates at Glacier One (In Phendrana)? MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 23:08, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Regular yes, enhanced no. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 23:10, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Regular, shadow, flying appeared at Phendrana. Flying and injured appeared outside of orpheon. Inside orpheon are dead regulars and live Aqua Pirates. Phazon mines had regulars, shadows, and the trooper pirates. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:37, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion It would be pretty cool if we could code this page to show a different logbook entry or image each time the page was loaded, at random. Like here: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Deoxys_(Pok%C3%A9mon) I actually think that one's set up to change weekly. They have a template for literally everything there though, and i can't find the 'switch' template that seems to do the actual image change. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:18, January 24, 2013 (UTC)